My Heart Still Belongs To You
by BrokenWhispers11
Summary: Naru had thrown her love away, and had left her to repair her broken heart. Years have passed, and no matter how hard she tries to move on, she can't. What if Naru comes back to Japan? Will she be able to tell him that her heart still belongs to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters. (Just so you know, I have only read the manga!)**

* * *

><p>The rain beat down relentlessly on her as she sat on the bench in the park, her knees hugged to her chest. She gazed at the ground in front of her and watched as the rain hit it repeatedly. There was no emotion on her face, and inside, she was numb. She listened to the sound of the rain, trying to push thoughts of a certain narcissist out of her mind, but her efforts seemed to be failing. A bolt of lightning streaked overhead, and was soon followed by thunder. Sighing, she forced herself to stand up Pulling her hood over her short brown hair, she started walking down the empty path, leaving the silent park behind her.<p>

Her world had fallen apart when Kazuya Shibuya, nicknamed Naru, a.k.a Oliver Davis, had left her. She had confessed her love for him, and he threw it away.

_"Is it me you love or Gene?"_

At the time, she had been confused. Her heart was breaking with each step he took as he walked away from her, and in that moment, she had realized what he meant. The Naru in her dreams, the one that would smile and guide her, was not Naru. He was Gene, Naru's twin brother, and he was completely the opposite of Naru. Naru never smiled, and had a cold attitude towards everyone. But Naru was the one who was there for her when she needed him most. When she was on the line between life and death, Naru would be there for her, not Gene.

_"Naru_" She had whispered, long after he had disappeared from her view_. "I love _you_."_

She had run off in the direction he had headed, but he had disappeared. Despite the calls of her friends, she ran, praying that she would find him. That she would be able to tell him before he left to go back to England. But no matter how long she ran, she never found Naru , and since that day, she had never seen him again.

Now, she was alone again. She had long since abandoned any contact with the others, and she had to find a new job. She had heard from Lin-san once, through email, and he had reassured her that he, Madoka, and Naru were getting on well. She had tried to move on, to leave Naru behind her, but he plagued her dreams. Not Gene, Naru. As much as she tried to forget him, she couldn't deny the fact.

Her heart still belonged to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this chapter is really short.<strong>

**This is my first fanfic for Ghost Hunt, and I am new to the series. So please, forgive me if I messed some things up. I know that according to the actual books, this is not what happened (Thanks to Mai Taniyamaa's research, revealed in Ghost Hunt Season 2). I have only read the manga, and that ends at the part where Naru and the others have reappeared. I know that soon, Gene's body is found and that Mai confesses her feelings to Naru. I know that he rejects her, and that she sees him at a farewell party before he leaves, and he gives her a picture of himself and Gene. Truth be told, I don't really like how it all ended (no offense to the author of the novels), but I decided to leave out that last part about the picture, and kind of redo the scene where she confesses her love to Naru.**

**I can honestly say that I don't know how this story is going to go. I hope to complete it, but I don't want to make any promises. Please correct me if I have made any mistakes, and please review :) I'd really love it if you did!**

**I hoped that you liked this, and I will try to update soon! **

**Brokenwhispers11**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter!**

* * *

><p>She sighed.<p>

Her thoughts went back to the time when Naru had used his power to help the Yoshimi family. She had been scared, sad, and worried then. How could he ask her if she loved Gene when she had been so scared for _him _? Shaking her head, Mai Taniyama dragged herself out of bed. As she got ready for yet another day, her thoughts drifted towards the others. They had all been like family to her. Even Masako, who was jealous of her, was like an older sister to her. She had finally begun to feel like she belonged. But then Naru had to leave, and suddenly, no one had a reason to stay anymore. Masako went back to her life before SPR, and Monk went back to his band. What became of John, she didn't know. Yasu probably focused only on school now, and Ayako had probably gone back to her old lifestyle as well. She began to see each of them less and less, and after a few months, she lost all contact with them. And now, she was alone again. Her "family" had abandoned her, and that was when the pain became unbearable. Now, that pain had become her comfort. It brought back happy memories, and proved to her that that part of her life really did exist.

Heading out the door, she found herself heading in the direction to the old office. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a couple of keys. Picking one of them up, she climbed the stairs to the office. She always found herself drawn to this place. It held so many memories for her. She remembered when Lin had given the key to her. Before they had left for England, Lin had come back to the office to give it to her. Tears started to form in her eyes and she wiped them away, inserting the key into the lock.

Pushing open the door slowly, she entered. The office looked just the same as ever. She had made sure that it was kept as clean as possible, even though she knew that no one would use it. The others... they didn't know that Lin had given her the key. So they obviously didn't know that she came here everyday. She regretted not telling them when she had the chance, because maybe then, she would have still been able to see them. Making herself a cup of tea, she sat at her desk, and got out her laptop and books. Despite the lonely atmosphere, she found the silence to be comforting. Everyday, after her classes, she would come here to study, and on weekends, she would spend her whole day here. Mai smiled, wondering if Naru would call her stupid if he saw her now, studying. Probably, she thought, a sad smile on her face.

Hours passed by, and when the familiar sound of a bell broke the silence in the air, she immediately looked up. A figure stepped through the door, and when their eyes focused on her, they couldn't hide their surprise at her presence in the office. She stared into cold blue eyes.

"N-naru!" She stood up quickly, nearly dropping the cup of tea in her hand. Placing it down with shaking hands, she gazed at the black-clothed, blue-eyed, narcissicst jerk who had captured her heart, in wonder. Surely, it was a dream. She must have fallen asleep. Naru was in England. He wasn't in Japan.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" He spoke calmly.

"What are _you_ doing here? Last I heard, you were supposed to be in England." She spoke, willing her voice to be even. He ignored her question.

"How did you get into the office? It has been closed for three years. You shouldn't be here." He smirked at the death glare she was giving him.

"Lin gave me the key when he said goodbye. _You_ wouldn't know since you weren't there." She spoke, her voice laced with anger. If he didn't want her there, he should have told her so. Packing up her stuff, she made her way to the door, ready to push past him and leave, when his hand caught her arm.

"Mai, wait." he spoke quietly. He could see the fire in her eyes as she gazed up at him. "I am opening up SPR again, and if you want to be my assistant again, then the position is open."

The anger left her, and she felt like she was on a cloud. That would mean... that would mean that she would get to see Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, and Yasu again too. It would be just like old times again. She smiled at Naru, usual light, that had been absent for three years, was in her eyes once again.

"Noll, why are you still standing in front of the doorway?" A familiar voice shouted from the stairs. Another figure entered, and stood behind Naru.

"Mai?"

For the first time, Mai had caught Lin by surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? (Please tell me that its good!)<strong>

**I had to make the HUGE decision of having Naru and Lin come back now instead of later on. It's just that the setting was right, and I guess that I didn't like seeing Mai so sad and depressed :(**

**I hope that it wasn't cheesy or rushed... hmm, maybe I should have made Mai dump her tea on Naru. :D **

**Yeah, not going to happen. I'm not _that _mean.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would be very grateful.**

**Thank you to those that did!**

**Brokenwhispers11**

*Random Story* My sis was reading the first volume in the manga series, and when she was done, she asked if she could read this story. Of course, I said no. It would ruin everything for her!

Well, she's getting there... started book three... yup... a long way to go.

:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back, with a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or its characters. **

**[If I did, then I would have the next manga released already in English :)]**

* * *

><p>Finding her bench in the park, Mai sat down and gazed at the scenery, without really seeing it. Her mind was faraway, and memories were flashing before her eyes. Thoughts raced through her head, and she sighed.<p>

~Flashback~

"Mai? What are you-" Lin began, but she cut him off, holding the key he had given her in her hands. He gave her a rare smile and, excusing himself, walked to his office to set the boxes he held in his arms down. Naru gazed at her expectantly, and she sighed. Even though it had been three years, she knew what he wanted. Any minute now, it would come.

"Mai, tea." She set her stuff back down on her desk, before leaving to make tea. Minutes later, she returned, two cups of tea in her hand. Lin had already returned from his room and the two were seated on the couches. She handed them their tea and then, after retrieving her own cup, sat down as well.

"You never answered my question, Naru. Why did you come back from England so unexpectedly?"

"If you had bothered to talk to Takigawa-san or Matsuzaki-san, then you would have known that I was coming back to Japan." He smirked, with his stupid know-it-all attitude.

"Well, I haven't had any contact with them for three years!" She protested, fuming. Even after three years, he was still trying to insult her and make her look dumb. "And you still haven't answered my question!"

He sighed, looking into her eyes. When he had left Japan before, he thought that he would never return. He had thought that with Gene resting in England, everything would go back to normal. But his years at Japan and SPR had twisted and changed his definition of normal. Even though he didn't admit it to anyotne, he missed his co-workers. His mother had insisted that he stay in England, but he had made his descision clear. He had certainly not expected to find Mai in the office, but he was grateful. It meant that he didn't have to go searching for her.

"There weren't any interesting cases in England." he lied, unable to tell her the real reason. His thoughts traveled back to the time when he had told the group his real name. And then, Mai had confessed her feelings for him. And he had told her that she loved his brother. Stupid, he thought angrily, to himself. He had left her there, broken and confused, and had disappeared. And now, three years later, he was sure that she no longer had feelings for him.

"Oh." she responded quietly, staring down at her tea. It was foolish to hope like this, she told herself. She could feel a tear form in her eyes, but she held it back. She would not give Naru the satisfaction of seeing her cry over him again. She had hoped that maybe, just maybe, he had come back for her. She pushed her feelings away, and forced a smile.

"I need to get going." She stood abruptly, grabbing the empty cups from the table. After taking care of them, she took her stuff and was about to close the door.

"Mai."

She stopped, gazing expectantly at Naru.

"Don't be late." He smirked as she glared angrly at him and slammed the door shut.

~Flashback~

She knew that she was supposed to be happy that he was back. That she could pick up the life that she had left behind three years ago. But instead, she felt like there was a bottomless pit inside of her. He had been away for three years. 36 months. Did he expect things to go back to the way they were before? Did he think that he could just waltz back into her life and pretend that nothing happened? She shook her head and let her sobs out. Lately, all she had done was cry. But she couldn't stop it. He obviously didn't know what it felt like to have his heart ripped out by a person that he cared for, if not loved.

She sat there for hours, unaware of what went around her. As the colors in the sky darkned to a midnight blue, she sat motionless on the bench. She didn't even notice when a man walked to the bench and sat beside her. He could see the dried tears on her face and reached a hand to her face to wipe them away. As his fingers made contact with her skin, she tensed and almost leaped off of the bench.

"Mai, it's just me." Naru spoke calmly, gazing into her brown eyes. She relaxed and returned to her previous position."Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, and continued to stare at the ground, avoiding his gaze. He sighed, standing up.

"It's late. Come on, I'll walk you home." He started to walk away. Mai just sat, rooted to her spot, shocked. Naru would never...

"Mai!" She focused her attention on him. He had stopped walking. "Come on. I don't have all night."

Jumping up, she ran to his side and slowed to a walk. They walked with out speaking, content with the silence. Soon, they reached the door of her apartment. Turning the key in the lock, Mai turned to face Naru.

"Thank's Naru." she whispered, looking at the ground. He turned away from her and started to walk away.

"Naru-" He turned around, not expecting what happened next. Mai ran to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, tears running down her face. He stood there, shocked, unsure of what to do.

"N-naru, don't leave us again." She sobbed into his coat."Promise not to leave us again... to leave me."

He gently unwrapped her arms from him and looked down at her, a gentle expression unusually replacing his stoic one. There was an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes. He smiled, ever so slightly and leaned down.

"I won't leave you ever again, Mai. I promise." He whispered in her ear. Pulling back, he once again started to walk away, leaving her stunned. At the corner of the hallway, her turned to look at her. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before he turned the corner, the image of her standing in her doorway,with her wide brown eyes fixed on him, imprinted in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I hope that it wasn't too OOC. Anyways, please review! Thank you for those of you who did! Each review makes my day, and makes me extremely happy :D<strong>

**Also, I was wondering, if anyone knows when Ghost Hunt v. 12 is coming out in English... I have been dying to read it! **

**Thanks!**

**Brokenwhispers11**

***Edit* A/N: I just broke the news of you know, the whole Naru is Oliver Davis thing & "Do you love me or Gene?" and stuff to my sis. She's devastated :( She thinks that Mai is going to confess like they do in sappy romance stories to Naru and then he will be like "Oh, i'm not good enough for you" and all and make it so dramatic and stuff. Yeah, I told her to wait for a while and then, if she still has hope, she will be alright. Naru and Mai HAVE to end up together in the series/manga. My argument? Mai always saw Naru. All Gene did was smile for her and help her on cases. Naru did everything else, even if he was sometimes a jerk to her. :D Everything will be all right... it has to be alright. *Edit***


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back with a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>He walked home, breathing in the fresh night air. He had missed many things about this place. For some reason, being in Japan felt right. For three years, he had felt so out of place, and each day was more boring than the day before. The research that used to keep him occupied for days no longer interested him, and he spent much of his time in a state of complete boredom. He had tried to continue research in the British SPR, but no matter what he did, it didn't feel right. He felt like he was doing everything for the first time again, and he hated it. He was Oliver Davis, and Oliver Davis was not like others his age. And after making so many foolish mistakes, he had been so frustrated, not just at himself but everyone around him.<p>

His parents had argued against his return to Japan, but in the end, he had won. He was of age to make his own decisions, and in the end, they could only wish him well. He told himself that the only reason he was returning was to set things right again, but inside, he knew that part of the reason he wanted to return was Mai.

He knew he had hurt her when he had left her, and he regretted that. But he didn't want to hurt her even more by lying to her and letting her think that she was in love with him. She had unconsciously revealed to him that she had seen Gene in her dreams. And when she had confessed her love to him, he knew that it was Gene she loved. It was always Gene. He was the kind one, the friendly one. Everyone fell in love with his smiles, and so did Mai. She never saw _him_, Naru. She had fallen in love with Gene.

Naru stopped and turned around. He couldn't see her apartment building, but he guessed that she was sleeping. A part of him wished that she wouldn't be dreaming of Gene, but he didn't know if Gene's spirit was still there. Even though Gene's body had been found, and he had been properly buried, there was no way for him to know if Gene had moved on or not. Turning back, Naru continued on his way.

His thoughts went in the direction of what had happened outside of Mai's apartment. He had seen so many emotions in her eyes as he stood there with her. And when she had unexpectedly hugged him and asked him to promise her that he wouldn't leave her again, her voice had been filled with pain. Pain that he had caused. In that moment, he realized that she had truly missed him. He wasn't that dense that he couldn't tell that. Even though he tried to deny it, he was glad that she had missed _him_, and not Gene. Smiling for the first time in a long time, he cleared his mind of all thoughts and walked on through the streets, content with the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that its not very long! I've been trying my hardest to get this chapter out, and finally, its complete! I have to admit that I like this chapter, because I like to see what Naru thinks :) Anyways, please review! I will be very grateful to you!<strong>

**BrokenWhispers11**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and gazed wearily at the clock. <em>One more hour<em>, Mai thought, sighing. Her gaze returned to the pile of paper that had been her pillow only a moment ago. She was only lucky that Naru hadn't caught her sleeping on the job. It was only her first day on the job since he returned, and she didn't want to be subject to Naru's anger anytime soon. Walking into the kitchen, she started to make his tea. At any moment…

"Mai, tea!" Naru called. Mai smiled. He hadn't changed much over three years. Pouring the tea into two cups, she walked to Lin's office first and knocked on the door. After he told her to come in, she set the tea down on his table and exited without a word. As Mai closed the door, she heard a quiet "thank you" and smiled. At least Lin had decent manners. Her eyes shifted nervously to the door next to Lin's. She had been dreading seeing _him_ all day. After what she had said the night before and what Naru had said… she didn't want to face him. Thankfully, she didn't have to face him, until now. She felt like a complete and total idiot.

_"N-naru, don't leave us again. Promise not to leave us again, to leave me."_

She frowned. Those had to have been the stupidest words that had ever come out of her mouth. With his sudden reappearance in her life, she had been an emotional wreck, and it had been bad enough that he had to see her in _that_ state. She hoped that he just forgot about the entire thing, but chances were that he didn't. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Mai opened the door slowly and walked to his desk, looking down at the tea. She could feel his intense gaze on her and her face flushed red. Setting down the tea on his desk, she hurried to get out of the room. As she was about to open the door, he stopped her.

"Mai, wait." Her hand froze on the handle. Releasing it, she walked back to his desk and stood in front of him, finally gathering up enough courage to meet his gaze. There was a hidden emotion in his eyes as he looked at her, and she bit her lip, unsure of what he wanted.

"I'm sorry." The words came out softly, and silence filled the room.

Finally, she broke the silence. "For what?"

Their conversation was cut off when the bell sounded. Mai rushed to the door, eager to exit Naru's office and end their conversation. After she left, Naru waited a moment before following her to the main room. He found her greeting the potential client and offering her a seat. He didn't have to ask her to make tea, and a few minutes later, he held a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

"Mai, call Lin." She nodded and left, reappearing with the Chinese man. Finally, when they were all settled, he motioned for the client to begin their story. The lady glanced up at him, her brown eyes wide with fear in her eyes, and she took a deep breath before starting her story.

"My name is Nakamura Aiko. I have reason to believe that my home is haunted." She took another deep breath before continuing. "The house I live in has been unoccupied for fifteen years. Just last year I bought the house. At first, I noticed nothing unusual. However, a few months ago, I started to hear noises."

"What type of noises?" Mai cut in, ignoring Naru's glare that was aimed at her.

"There are screams at night. A tortured scream… and then there is a maniacal laugh that always follows. Now, it happens almost every night. There are also words written in blood on the wall. I tried to get rid of them, but I can't. They vanish eventually but I don't feel safe in my house. No attacks have been aimed at me, but I am afraid that I will have to move out of the house if I can't get rid of whatever is causing this. Please, help me Shibuya-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and let me know what you think about the story so far :) I will try to update as soon as possible, so please bear with me if I take a while!<strong>

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**BrokenWhispers11**


End file.
